Small talking
by e-Ifrit
Summary: More small talking... new cap added: "after Cold". EO Friendship.
1. Middle of Closet

_Remember the bar scene in Closet? This is how I wanted Elliot and Olivia's conversation to be. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

"Why did you break up with him?"

"I, uh... we agreed that it wasn't working anymore..."

"Liv..."

"What?"

"You're such a bad liar."

"I'm not. Why you'd say that?"

"Because you're not tellin' the truth."

"But I am!"

"Oh, come on..."

"Well, I was the one there with Kurt during the break up, how are you supposed to know what happened better than me?"

"Liv, first, I know you and I know when you're not tellin' everything. Then there was that guy... when I first met him he was all possessive, acting like he knew all your habits and tellin' me how you had a picture of me in your living room."

"And that's supposed to mean I'm lying...?"

"I never said you were lying. But you aren't tellin' the truth either."

"It's called omission."

"Yeah, I went to college too, you know..."

"We both agreed that the relationship wasn't working for any of us, that's all. I know you wanted me to be happy with him but..."

"Know what? I really want you to be happy but you deserve better, so I'm not disappointed at all."

"But you said..."

"Yeah, I know what I said. I just wanted to cheer you up, though. Didn't really click with that guy."

"Come on, are you going to check the click factor with every guy I date?"

"Haven't I always?"

"You must have been very discrete 'cause I've never noticed."

"That's the idea."

"Do you treat your daughters like that too?"

"Think I'm not that subtle with them. You know, I'm their father..."

"I'm fine with the good friend, thanks."

"So..."

"What?"

"Why did you break up with him?"

"What makes you think that I'm the one who broke up with him?"

"I told you already. I know you. And the moment I met the guy I knew..."

"Knew what?"

"That he was all too possessive about you. And you can't stand this. He acted like he knew you all too well and talked about you like you weren't in the room."

"You do one or two of this things from time to time and I've never flushed you down the toilet because of it."

"I'm sure you wanted to."

"Yea I did."

"So... why did you flushed the guy down?"

"Elliot..."

"Come on, humor me?"

"What do you think?"

"What?"

"Why do you think I dumped him. If you see a motive, then tell me. Make a guess."

"Well... considering how he thought he owned you, I guess he decided to press you into moving in with him. And considering how you hate to be pressured, I guess you just cut the conversation and flushed him down your toilet. Or his. Were you at his place or yours?"

"El..."

"What?"

"You're amazing."

"Why, this is how it happened?"

"Yup."

"Then I'm really good. And you may hate me all you want but I know you sooo well!"

"Oh, no, let's get out of here before I have to help Kathy flush you down her toilet... no, this big head of yours would never fit..."

"Come on, you have to admit it, I'm so damn good!"

"Shut up or I'll call your wife and you'll be on diaper-duty for a month."

"Ok, ok, I'm shut, see? I'm mute."

"You're still talking..."

"..."

"El?"

"..."

"Thank you. For being my friend."

Elliot smiled, still mute, and they left the bar.

* * *

_That's it. v Thank you for reading... )_


	2. After Cold

__

This is how I pictured the events after Cold. Well, Olivia seemed to be the only one to stand by Elliot after what he did, though she disagreed with him then. Guess it calls for some small talking... hope you like it! :)

* * *

"What a damn mess...!"

Elliot walked into the apartment without a hello. Olivia just closed the door and walked back to find her partner already in her couch.

"Good evening to you too" - She mocked.

"Sorry, Liv. I'm a wreck, you know..."

"I bet you are."

"I know you think I was wrong and I'm sorry..."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize."

"I know. Sorry. I'm...

"Upset. I can see that. Did you try to talk to him again?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"He won't listen. And still wants to transfer out."

Olivia choose to be quiet. Elliot just looked at her, maybe waiting for some advice. She had none. She tried to talk him out of starting that mess before but he wouldn't listen. Not that she was right, after all Fin did call Lake, but he was just trying to help his partner. Besides, she just thought that they owed Lake the benefit of doubt at least.

"I know what you're thinking." - Elliot broke the silence - "You were right all along. You said I shouldn't dump Fin's telephone and I did it anyway. I just had it coming, I deserve his anger and if the unit looses a great detective like him it's gonna be my damn fault."

"Look, El, I wouldn't say you had it coming but..."

"Dammit, Olivia, I didn't come here for you to sugar coat anything!"

"Woa, calm down! Did you talk to him like that too?"

"I'm sorry"

"Elliot, listen, I think you need to give it a rest. Give it a day or two. Then you can start trying to fix things up. I don't think Fin can handle you right now, after all, you did treat him like a suspect. Think about how hard it is, having someone you've been working with for about seven years doubting you."

The room was silent for a while. Elliot looking at his own hands, and Olivia just observing him. Then she got up and went to her bedroom. Elliot went after her as soon as he found himself alone. She had just put a new blouse on when he appeared at the door.

"Do you mind? I was changing here."

"Sorry, Liv..." - Elliot looked a little lost - "Why are you changing? Are you going out?"

"I'm going to see Casey. She called me a few minutes before you came."

"Girl's night?"

"Kinda."

"Oh..."

"What?"

"Nothing, I was hoping we could hang out a little more, grab a beer or something..."

"Elliot, I know you had a crappy day, but Casey's was surely worse."

"What happened?"

"She got suspended. For at least a year."

"Holy cow!"

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, me too." - Olivia grabbed her purse from the chair beside her bed and walked out of the bedroom, Elliot in toe. - "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Hey, are you dumping me?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, I don't wanna drive back to Queens right now... can I go with you?"

"If you behave..."

"I will."

"Elliot, if you say anything stupid I'll kill you with bare hands."

"I swear I won't say anything to upset Casey. Actually I want to cheer her up as much as you do."

"Oh, don't do that. If you try to cheer her up, she's the one you'll be running from. She'll kill you, you got that?"

"Ok, no cheering then. You two won't even notice me, I promise."

"If we're not going to notice you, then why are you coming?"

"Olivia, can we go already? You can be a pain sometimes!"

"Watch it, Stabler. You do wanna go with me, right?"

"Ok, ok, let's go. I'll even drive you."

"Sucker."

"Hey!"

As they left the apartment, Olivia noticed that her partner's mood lightened a bit. She had something nagging her, though. If she was the one that called Lake before, would her partner do the same thing he did to Fin? And how would she react? Would she kick his ass down to damn Oregon or would she just ask for a transfer like Fin? She shook her head lightly, nevermind that. She had a friend to take care of now.

* * *

_Thanks guys!_


End file.
